Bully
by Caffeinewired
Summary: Being a Senior in High School is supposed to be fun right? WRONG. What's fun about getting swirlies every week and being shoved into lockers on a daily basis? "Oh Sakura he picks on you because he likes you." "Mom, what fantasy world are you living in?"
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Bully**

_Summary: Being a Senior in High School is supposed to be fun right? WRONG. What's fun about getting swirlies every week and being shoved into lockers on a daily basis? "Oh Sakura he picks on you because he likes you." "Mom, what fantasy world are you living in?"_

Chapter One

Sakura Haruno pushed her black, thick rimmed glasses up her nose as she continued to immerse herself in the latest novel of her favorite book series, Icha Icha Paradise.

'_If only men could really be this romantic.' _she thought dreamily to herself as she continued to walk to her first class of the day.

Her hair was up in a high pony tail, the tips of her hair reaching just below her shoulder blades. She was wearing the typical school uniform, khaki pants and a navy blue polo. Her shirt was carelessly un-tucked, revealing her white undershirt, and her book sack was slung sloppily over one shoulder, slowly inching its way down her arm. She wasn't exactly the picture perfect student. Her un-tucked shirt and black ankle socks were surely dress code violations. However, she was smart, made amazing grades, loved to read and write, and was exceptionally good at drawing comics and staying up late to play videogames.

She wasn't that worried about making friends at Leaf High, she was more worried about keeping in touch with the friends she had recently left behind.

'_Ino, Shikamaru, Shino, Hinata…' _she thought, reminiscing.

Her mental list of friends was soon interrupted when she accidentally bumped into someone on an account of she wasn't exactly watching where she was going.

Reading while you walked did that to you.

She looked up smiling, ready to give the tall handsome brunette guy an apology when his hand shot out suddenly and grabbed her bicep in a firm glip.

'_What the hell-'_

He shoved her roughly to the right, causing her already unstable book sack to slide from her shoulder and onto the shiny floor. She stumbled awkwardly into an open locker.

"Watch where you're going four eyes!" the crazy male student said harshly before slamming the locker door in her face.

For a few moments she stood frozen. _'Did that seriously just happen?'_

She gripped her book a little bit more firmly as she pounded her fist against the locker door.

"Hey come back here you asshole! You can't just leave me in here! I'll tell! I'll get you suspended! I'll-"

"Ha! Go ahead freak show. The principal is my dad!" he yelled back as he rounded the corner and disappeared.

She stood there for a few minutes, breathing heavily as she stared through the small slits in the locker door.

"Help!" she started yelling as loud as she could.

"Help! Somebody! Anybody!"

'_Well don't I sound hopeless.' _she thought as she leaned against the side of the locker in defeat.

Well..while she was stuck in here she might as well get some reading done. It was a good thing she got her mom to buy her one of those book lights, or she'd be stuck in this dark locker with no form of entertainment.

Attempting to get into a comfortable standing position she began to read as she awaited the first bell so she could get someone to help her out of this mess.

* * *

><p>"Are you kidding me…" she mumbled aloud to herself, trying hard not to cry from all the stress. The faint sounds of students entering classrooms could be heard. The last of them were finally getting to their destined rooms before the tardy bell.<p>

The bell had rung a total of 14 times, letting Sakura know that it was now last hour, almost time to go home, and she had yet to attend any of her classes at Leaf High.

Despite her pleas for help, every student that had passed her didn't even attempt to help her out of her situation. In fact, most of them laughed, and some even snapped a picture with their stupid camera phones.

"I really hate Mondays." she thought as she turned the book light back on and continued to read, but it was hard to enjoy literature when you've been stuck in a locker for 7 hours.

It wasn't long before the 45 minutes were up and she heard that final bell. This was her last chance to get out of here. There was no way she was spending the night in this hell hole.

Besides, this locker had to belong to someone right?

Suddenly, the clicking sound of someone putting in their locker combination could be heard, and it was coming from right in front of her!

Saved at last!

She peered out of the tiny slits and her eyes widened just a fraction. Sakura might have even blushed if it wasn't for the fact that she was stoked about being free and finally going home.

The door rattled before it swung open and she came face to face with the pale, super attractive owner the locker.

He had dark jet black hair and dark eyes, and his shirt was half way tucked in, like he had recently un-tucked it since school was basically over for the day.

"What are you doing in my locker?" he asked, sounding annoyed.

She felt her temper flare up. Was _anyone_ at this school polite?

"What the heck do you mean _what am I doing_? You think _I_ put myself in here?"

"Well it wouldn't be the first time…" he trailed off as he looked her up and down with a blank expression.

She gave him a weird look. It was a look mixed with anger, confusion, and most of all, exhaustion.

She was too worn out for this.

"Whatever loser," he started, sounding bored and tired. "Just…get out of locker and go somewhere."

She was speechless. Was this guy for real? If she ever found some helpless victim trapped in her locker she'd be nice for god sakes.

She huffed and gave him one of her best evil glares before stepping clumsily out of the small space.

She leaned down and picked up her book sack before she started heading in the direction of the office.

"Hey, you forgot your….porno book.."

She closed her eyes and slowly turned back in his direction. _'Please no.'_

When she opened her eyes to look at him he was smirking as he held open the book in front of him while he and a few other guys that just so happened to hear his statement began to read the dirty novel.

She stormed up to them and snatched the book out of his grasp before turning on her heal, trying to ignore the laughter coming from behind her.

She was going to give that guy who shoved her in that locker what he deserved if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

><p>"You're giving <em>me<em> a detention?" the angry pinkette asked in disbelief. Surely this had to be some kind of sick joke.

"Well yes, of course." the principal eyed her with extreme dislike.

"After all, you skipped all of your classes and you're blaming it all on my innocent son Kiba. He's captain of the football team you know. So, detention for you."

"This can't be happening to me." she mumbled as Principal Inuzuka slid a pink detention slip in her direction.

"I'm afraid it is. Please sign on the dotted line. You have detention tomorrow during lunch time."

She angrily accepted the pen he held out to her and made sure to press extra hard when she signed her name.

She couldn't wait to tell Ino about this madness. Her blond friend was going to flip.

Sakura picked up her book sack and headed for the door.

"Oh and Sakura. Tuck your shirt it. I'm afraid I'm gonna have to give you a dress code violation. Which means detention Wednesday as well."

She clenched her teeth together, attempting to keep in the snobby retort that was begging to come out of her mouth in her head.

"Yes sir." she ground out as she slowly stepped out of his office.

As soon as the door shut behind her she took a deep breathe, trying to calm down her raging emotions.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" the principal said loudly from the other side of the door, signaling the next student in line to see him to come into his office.

'_That guy from earlier!' _she thought as she watched him get out of one of the chairs that was lined up against the wall in the spacious office.

He walked towards her with very little emotion on his face until he stood directly beside her.

He turned to face her with a smug look on his face.

"See you in detention nerd girl." he said, before entering the principal's office.

"God. Please kill me now."

**Yaaaaaay, this was so much fun to write I actually didn't want to stop. But the chapter can't go on forever..(;**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Bully**

_Summary: Being a Senior in High School is supposed to be fun right? WRONG. What's fun about getting swirlies every week and being shoved into lockers on a daily basis? "Oh Sakura he picks on you because he likes you." "Mom, what fantasy world are you living in?"_

You smell like toilet

* * *

><p>"Ino, it was the worst day of my life." Sakura sighed and closed her eyes as she lay on her bed, still adorned in her school uniform.<p>

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad. I mean, was the guy cute?" she asked, giggling.

Ino's optimistic attitude was starting to get old pretty quick.

"Ino! He _shoved me into a locker_! A locker that I was stuck in for _7 hours_. 7 hours I could have been _learning_. BUT NO-"

"Sakura! Chill girl. Breathe." her friend soothed, suddenly feeling overwhelmed by her friends outburst.

Sakura took a deep breath and started to count to ten. 1.…2.…3.…

She tried to think of things to do that would take her mind off of the day she had had. Maybe she should read some more Icha Icha, or maybe do all the homework she had been assigned since she missed all of her classes.

Yeah. She should catch up on her homework.

There was a series of soft knocks on her bedroom door before it cracked open and her mom stuck her head in.

Sakura's mom looked a lot like her, only she was 40 years old instead of 18, and her hair was a darker shade of pink than her daughters'.

She also didn't wear glasses, and had a much fuller chest.

Not that Sakura was flat chested, it was just her mom was packing a bit more in that department.

Just as the young girl was starting to get creeped out by her mom's stare the older women began to speak.

"Oh Sakura, he picks on you because he _likes_ you." she stated, still staring her daughter down with that sad smile.

"Mom." Sakura stated calmly, gathering all of her moms attention.

"We met today." she informed her, not expecting her mom to change her opinion whatsoever.

"Love at first sight!" her mom yelled, getting more optimistic and excited by the second.

All these glass-half-full attitudes were really starting to frustrate her.

"Mom, what fantasy world are you living in?"

"When a boy likes you in high school, he doesn't make fun of you." she continued.

"He gets you drunk." she mumbled under her breath, turning her head to glare at the wall.

"That's nice dear. Well get some rest you've got a big detention tomorrow!" her mom informed her excitedly before slamming the door.

"Your moms crazy."

"Tell me about it."

* * *

><p>It was Tuesday morning, and Sakura's second day at Leaf High. She had made sure to get there extra early so she could hurry up and find her classroom before anything out of the ordinary happened.<p>

'_It was just a bad day. Everything will be fine.' _she told herself, taking a deep breath and continuing her quiet walk down the hall.

It was deserted. _So_ deserted that she wondered if she was even allowed to be here this early.

She tightened her hold on her back pack straps, thinking of how she would love to be reading right now, but she had forced herself to stash her precious book away so she could watch where she was going.

She didn't want a repeat of yesterday.

Finally, she reached her first class. Pushing open the door she grinned when she saw she was the first one there.

She happily walked all the way to the back of the classroom and took a seat by the window in the second to last row. Her favorite place to sit. She just loved window seats.

She sighed, opening her back pack and sliding out her favorite reading material.

'_At last.'_

She sighed and began to read, barley aware of the students that entered the classroom after her.

Before she knew it, the class was full of chatter and the teacher had arrived.

"Okay class," he began, turning to write the lesson plan of the day onto the board.

She politely put her book away and got out a pencil and notebook, along with a few pens just in case. Glancing at the board, she saw the teacher's name was Mr. Hatake, and to her extreme pleasure, he seemed to be nice…and a little attractive.

Sakura shook the thought from her mind and continued to take notes. She was determined to make straight A's senior year, just as she had all through high school and elementary. Nothing was going to stop her. Nothing was going to go wrong-

"You're in my seat."

Sakura looked up to see who was talking to her, only to come face to face with Kiba, who's name she remembered from her visit in the principal's office.

"I don't see your name on it." she shot back, wanting more than anything for him to just leave her alone and let her have her glorious window seat.

Kiba gave a short, very fake laugh. He was clearly not amused at all by her.

"Excuse me?" he asked in a semi-disbelieving tone. He was obviously not used to being stood up to, but then again, Sakura wasn't used to getting thrown into lockers.

"Kiba, please take a seat." the teacher chimed in, eyeing the two students sternly.

"I would if Ms. Specs here would get out of it."

"Another glasses joke? Really? Grow up." she continued to take notes, attempting to ignore his glare and the snickers that were escaping the students that had turned to watch.

"Kiba. Seat. Now. See me after class." Mr. Hatake ordered, quickly becoming annoyed at being interrupted.

He gave her one last spiteful look before turning to walk to the front of the class, making sure to push her notebook and pens off of her desk, sending them clattering across the floor.

She let out an annoyed sigh, leaning over to pick up her fallen school supplies.

She picked up her notebook and placed it messily on her desk, not bothering to straighten out the crumpled pages before leaning back over to start picking up her pens.

"Here."

She would have smiled and said thank you, but the student who was currently handing her all of her pens was Sasuke Uchiha, the very same guy who's locker she had been trapped in.

He just so happened to be the one who was sitting directly behind her. She hadn't even seen him come in!

She couldn't help but be a bit angry that he had waited until the end of the day to open his locker at all. Did he carry all his books with him or something?

Unheard of…

Then again not many people carried around as many books as her, which brought her back to the memory of Sasuke finding her dirty novel.

Sakura snatched the pens back as quickly as possible, mumbling a thanks and turning around in her seat to hide her rapidly reddening cheeks.

The lesson went on and she found herself enjoying the class. The work was taking her mind off of all her problems.

"So," Sasuke began to whisper behind her. "do you read those books for the plot or…" he left the question hanging, and she could clearly hear the suggestiveness in the way he had asked the question.

Should she answer? No. No of course she shouldn't answer, what a stupid thing to do. Maybe she should just feign ignorance.

"Or what?" she asked, making sure to use her most innocent voice.

Perfect, there was no way this guy would-

"For the sex." he stated, no longer whispering but using a normal inside voice.

A few students in the row next to them gave them weird looks, waiting for Sakura to respond to Sasuke's strange, seemingly random comment.

At least that's what it looked like they were doing, since they were staring directly at _her. _

She suspected Sasuke was probably eyeing her, waiting for an answer.

Thankfully, Mr. Hatake saved her from the humility by asking Sasuke to answer a question. The attention was ripped from her and she bowed her head down in relief.

The lesson ended and Sakura gathered her things and walked out, taking her small schedule slip from her pocket and checking what her next class was.

Without warning, strong arms wrapped around her legs and she was thrown over a muscular shoulder.

"Hey! What the heck are you doing-" she stopped short as twisted her head around to find that familiar dark brown hair.

"Oh no.." she groaned, pounding her fists against his back and kicking her feat around in the air violently.

But nothing seemed to be working. What the hell was he made of?

A few students shook their heads, ashamed that they went to school with such a horrible person, however, no one stopped to help. No one even tried to _say anything_.

"Suigetsu! Open the door!"

Sakura stopped her kicking and screaming to try and get a look at who he was talking to.

The guy had white hair, the tips of it had a bit of blue on them, like he had once died it all blue and now it had grown back out.

Before she could fully analyze the newcomers appearance, a horrible, putrid smell filled her nostrils and she clasped her hands over her mouth and nose.

She only knew one place that could smell this disgusting and still be allowed to be stationed in a building.

The boys bathroom.

Kiba carried her across the dirty tiled floor and stopped in front of a stall.

'_This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening.' _she thought over and over, though it didn't seem to be helping.

Suigetsu opened the stall, holding it open while he put Sakura's legs in a firm, secure hold, so that she was unable to move them.

Sakura's hands shot out and grasped the edges of the grimy toilet bowl to stop herself from being submerged in the gross toilet water.

She let out the loudest scream she possibly could, her arms shaking as they began to give out.

She was losing strength.

Her glasses slipped off and landed in the toilet bowl.

Shortly after, her hands slipped and she quickly held her breath before she felt her hair becoming soaked. She closed her eyes and blew air out of her nose, trying her hardest not to get any water inside of it.

Kiba dunked her head underwater three times before he finally let go of her completely, as did his friend Suigestu, and she fell onto the floor, her hair sticking to her face, reeking of toilet water.

The two boys walked out of the bathroom laughing hysterically.

As soon as the door closed behind them she used her thumb and pointer finger to get her glasses out of the water. She wiped them on her shirt just as she felt her throat tighten and her face heat up.

She was going to cry. She was going to cry and it was only her second day of school.

She heard the door to the bathroom open and she quickly blinked away her tears and stood up, preparing herself to be humiliated further before she even got the chance to clean herself up.

Putting her glasses on, she sniffed and walked out of the stall, keeping her eyes downcast as she began to walk as fast as humanly possible past whomever had just entered the bathroom.

She felt the familiar sensation of someone grabbing her bicep and she quickly looked up, fear building in her stomach.

It was Sasuke. Again. Was he stalking her or something?

She saw the corner of his lips twitching. He was obviously trying not to laugh. At least it seemed that way.

Honestly, she knew how ridiculous she looked, but did he really have to laugh right after it happened?

"You smell like toilet." his face remained emotionless, even after his bizzare statement.

Charming.

Usually if Sakura was having a bad day at school she could look forward to lunch.

But this time she couldn't.

She had no friends.

And she couldn't even go to lunch because she had detention.

Detention with the guy who just told her she smelled like a toilet.

It was official. She hated her life.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm...don't think I like this chapter very much...Whatevs. :P<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Bully**

_Summary: Being a Senior in High School is supposed to be fun right? WRONG. What's fun about getting swirlies every week and being shoved into lockers on a daily basis? "Oh Sakura he picks on you because he likes you." "Mom, what fantasy world are you living in?"_

Chapter Three

Sasuke was utterly and completely dissapointed. The new pink haired girl, whos name he now knew to be Sakura, hadn't showed up for detention. He had been looking forward to flirting with her, which is the only reason he decided to show up for this detention instead of skipping it all together and just getting a suspension instead.

He wanted to ask her more questions about that book...and to be honest, he also wanted to see who her favorite arthur was and any of her other hobby's. He figured she didn't get out much.

He wasn't completely stupid. He knew it was because of what he said to her. It wasn't to make fun of her, but he knew it sounded that way.

Either way, the emotions he was feeling when he saw her in the bathroom were far from amusement.

He was infuriated. Kiba had gone too far. It was about time someone taught him a lesson.

Not even Sasuke's asshole friend Naruto had more respect for women than that. You don't put your hands on a girl and do something so degrading, and it was all because she wouldn't take his shit.

A chubby blond women walked carelessly into the open door and shut loudly it behind her. Her big blue eye's scanned the room and narrowed directly at him. Sasuke knew his dad's new girlfriend well. She was the detention officer. In other words, they saw each other almost_ too_ often.

Sasuke had never been a perfect student, but his marks were off the charts. This of course, kept his father pleased. However his new girlfriend, kuleni, did not tolerate bad behavior, no matter how good his grades were.

And to be completely honest, Sasuke didn't give a shit.

Let her bitch to his dad about his behavior. So what? What are they going to do, ground him? Sasuke gave a dark chuckle at the ludicrous thought of anyone ever attempting to confine him to a house or his room.

Unless someone or something was physically stopping him, he was going to always go and do as he pleased.

Kuleni cleared her throught and began to call roll.

"Sasuke?"

"Mm."

"Sakura?"

There was a short pause. "Sakura?" she asked again, a bit louder this time before looking up briefly and then making a mark on her clip board.

"Kiba?"

Another pause. "Kiba?" she was starting to get annoyed at the fact that any student had the nerve to not show up for detention.

But Sasuke's mind had suddenly gone into overdrive. Kiba also got detention, and he wasn't here. Sakura isn't present either. They're both missing. Could they be near each other? Could Kiba be doing something vile to her again? He was going to end up making the poor girl drop out of school, or go insane or something.

His fingers tapped impatiently on the desk as kuleni informed Sasuke and the other two kids in detention that he didn't know to write lines.

Sasuke couldn't understand why, but he suddenly couldn't think straight. He had to find her, he had to see if she was okay.

Sasuke stood abruptly and made his way over to Kuleni who was looking at him expectantly.

"I'm gonna be sick." he stated and then paused, waiting for her to excuse him from class.

She scooted back in her chair a bit and waved him off quietly, obviously afraid he was about to throw up on her right then and there.

As soon as he closed the door behind him and stood completely still to think. He was out of detention now. He had only had a handful of conversations with the new girl, so he knew next to nothing about her besides the fact that she read some perverted book he had never even heard of.

He knew Kiba very well, but he still had no idea where he might be either. Sasuke scowled, slipped his hands in his pockets lazily and began his search.

* * *

><p>Sakura felt very guilty at the moment. Instead of going to detention like she was supposed to, she had seen Kiba waiting beside the detention room door so she ran in the complete opposite direction.<p>

So, now she found herself huffing and puffing for air on the side of the school lunch room, peaking around the corner to see if she had been followed.

She had never felt so foolish. Now she knew what _real_ bullying was. It was cruel and wrong, and Kiba had the act down perfectly.

She clutched her book to her chest, wondering where she should go next and what she should do, and the truth was, she had no idea. She was hiding from the principals son.

It wasn't like she hadn't tried talking to him either, because she had.

So to be blunt, she was screwed. She couldn't help but feel a tine of dissapointment at the thought of missing detention. Sasuke Uchiha's smirk flashed in her mind and she quickly shook the thought from her head.

He was undeniably the most handsome boy in school, but he was also a smart ass.

On the bright side though, at least he wasn't shoving her head down a toilet.

Anger began to fill within her, causing her hands to tremble and her mouth to curve into the most graceful frown.

"There you are, Sakura."

That voice. That wretched, dreadful voice.

Sakura turned her head slowly to the right, not wanting her memory to be right.

Oh, but it was.

There stood Kiba, in all his asshole glory. There was a glimmer and for a moment she was blinded by the reflection of the sun. Sakura glanced down to the object on his hand.

Scissors.

"You know what I hated most when I first saw you?" he paused as he held up the scissors, opening and closing them slowly, the clean metal sliding againt eachother with the rythm of his movements.

"Your hair."

All of her anger vanished from her body and her book slid from her grasp. Sakura was more than ready to get on her hands and knees and beg him to just leave her alone already.

"No." she began, her voice was desperate. "Please."

A cautious step back was all it took for him to reach out in an attempt to grab her, but she was ready this time, because there was no way_ in hell_, he was going to cut her hair.

She turned swiftly on her heel and sprinted as fast as she could towards the front of the school, towards the highway where she could run by people and someone might even stop to help her.

If only she knew the fastest way.

She made a sharp turn around a building and continued to run at full speed.

She dropped her bag behind her in order to run faster, almost tripping over her own feet and losing her balance in the process.

Sakura wasn't the fastest girl in the world, but the threat of having her long hair cut was more than enough motivation to kick it up a notch and not look back.

She could hear his heavy footsteps behind her, and despite the fact that she was running faster than she had ever run and wasn't slowing down he seemed to be getting faster.

At one point, she thought she couldn't hear him anymore, and she was more than half way to the school entrance by now. However, only seconds ticked by before she heard the sounds of her persuer directly behind her once more, he could only be inches away from her, the only think she could hear now was her heart hammering in her chest and she began to feel nauseous.

She saw an object fly passed her and land a few feet away.

The scissors.

Sakura soon realized that Kiba wasn't captain of the football team for nothing, because she heard him leap, felt his strong arms forcefully wrap around her middle, and felt the painful impact of him tackling her to the ground.

Her face slammed into the hard compacted dirt and she let out a cry of pain. Her whole body hurt from the weight of him slamming into her.

Sakura tried to twist around underneight him to free her arms and try and fight him off, but it was no use, he was too heavy.

Kiba picked up the scissors that were ride at her side, and he places a chunk of her hair in between the blades.

Sakura opened her mouth and began to scream as loud as she possibly could. Where the hell was a teacher when you needed one?

"You're sick."

Funny, for a moment, Sakura was about to have those exact words come out of her mouth.

Instead, standing feet from them in a surprisinly composed manner, was Sasuke Uchiha.

**I know you guys have been waiting a long time for this, and I take all the blame. My other laptop crashed, so I lost everything I had down for all my stories, no biggie though because if that hadn't happened then I probably would have kept on procrastinating instead of getting all this together (: Anyways, I hope this chapter is what you guys were expecting, I think I rewrote parts of it about fifteen times because I wanted it to be just right before posting.**

**Thank you all so much for being patient!**


	4. Chapter 4

**First off, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter. I appreciate the feedback so much! It makes me smile (: Also, I would like to give a special thanks to HinatasHelper, for her review, because it made me figure out the general direction I'm going to go with the story. So I could never thank you enough haha.**

**Anyway, I tried to get this chapter written and up for you guys to read as fast as possible as an apology for my absence (;**

**Title: Bully**

_Summary: Being a Senior in High School is supposed to be fun right? WRONG. What's fun about getting swirlies every week and being shoved into lockers on a daily basis? "Oh Sakura he picks on you because he likes you." "Mom, what fantasy world are you living in?"_

Chapter Three

* * *

><p>Sakura had never been more happy to lay eyes on anyone more in her entire life. A small sigh escaped her lips at the realization that someone else had finally come. She found it a bit ironic that Sasuke was the one who always seemed to show up, but she didn't have the mental energy to give it much thought on an account of her hair was seconds from being chopped up.<p>

"Look at yourself. You're disgusting." Sasuke spat, sounding dangerously on the verge of killing someone.

"Why don't you stand up and fight like a man. _Coward_."

Apparently, Sasuke's name calling didn't sit well with Kiba, because the scissors slid from his grasp next to her ear, and she felt the crushing weight of him slowly lift from her body.

"Sakura." Sasuke began, his voice had softened, his head bowed and his hands surprisingly still placed calmly in his pockets.

"You need to leave now."

_'Is he really about to fight Kiba? But Kiba's huge.' _She thought, feeling like she should do something to help instead of running away. After all, he had come just in time, and she wanted to thank him.

It's not that she doubted Sasuke's ability to win in a fight, it was just that now that Kiba had chased her at full speed with a pair of scissors, she knew he had something wrong with him. He was insane.

You can't expect a guy who would do something like that to be a fair fighter.

"Sakura. I said leave." his tone had grown more serious and he shot her a warning glance.

Sakura stood shakily to her feet and looked nervously between the two of them, adjusting her glasses upon her face.

_"Go."_

Sakura took one step back, her eyes downcast as she analyzed the situation in her head.

She quickly turned in the direction of the nearest school building, which was the gym, and dissapeared around the corner.

But the thing about Sakura was, she may be smart, but she just didn't know when she had overstayed her welcome in places.

She stood as close to the wall as she possibly could and peaked around the corner.

She had yet to come to a conclusion on what she was to do if Kiba really ended up hurting Sasuke. She had to do something. Anything.

Just as she was beginning to look around for any ideas, Sasuke slip his hands from the insides of his pockets.

"You should walk away while you're still able to stand, Inuzuka."

Sakura covered her mouth with her hand, eyes wide from Sasuke's threat.

Apparently, she wasn't the only one surprised by his statement.

"What was that?" Kiba asked in an intimidating tone.

Sakura's breathing became heavy and her eyes started producing tears of stress, fogging up the lenses of her glasses.

Kiba took a few steps forward until he stood nose to nose with Sasuke, trying to make him feel inferier as he looked down on him. Sasuke was about a centimeter shorter than Kiba, but with the look Sasuke was giving him, you would think Sasuke was the one who towered over the football team captain.

"What are you gonna do Uchiha? You gonna hit me?"

Sasuke's stance was somewhat tense, but he showed no signs on being on the verge of attack as much as he looked like he was ready to defend himself.

It happened so fast Sakura could barely keep up with all the movement. Kiba's arm swung behind him before he brought the force towards Sasuke's jaw.

But Sasuke was quick, his right hand shot out to shove Kiba backward and his left blocked Kiba's punch before he ducked and made his way to stand behind Kiba, trapping his arm at a strange angle behind his back.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Kiba Inuzuka. In my office."

Sasuke released Kiba's arm so fast Sakura was surprised he didn't break something.

At the sight of Principal Inuzuka Kiba didn't look so tough anymore. He focused his gaze on the dirt, as did Sasuke, who knew that the principal was more than likely not going to be on his side.

"Scratch that. Sasuke, you go home. Your suspended for three days." he turned to his son.

"Kiba. My office. _Now_."

Sasuke watched Kiba and his father walk away before slowly turning his gaze towards Sakura, who for some reason stepped back quickly to hide behind the wall.

God she must have looked like such an idiot just then.

But it didn't look like Sasuke noticed, because he was by her side in seconds.

"You should go home for the day too. Let me walk you home." he offered, holding out her book bag and book for her to take.

The walk to her house was short lived, and in silence. As she walked up her driveway to her front door she couldn't help but feel like she should invite him in. There had to be something she could say to thank him. She just hadn't figured it out yet.

"Do you wanna...come in for awhile?" she asked shyly, wondering how girls did this kind of thing all the time without their cheeks feeling like they were about to catch fire.

She pushed her glassed up a bit out of nervousness.

To her surprise, a small smirk grew on his lips, and he stepped through the door way.

Sakura told him to help himself to anything in the kitchen and then rushed off towards the rest room.

It was then that she actually got a good look at herself in a mirror. Her school shirt and pants were slightly baggy from excessive movement. Her face still had a small smudge of dirt on her cheek from when Kiba had tackled her. Sakura turned on the water and quietly rinsed her face off in the sink, patting her face dry with a hand towel she found sitting beside the sink. She slid the pony tail holder out of her hair and did her best to fix the mess, the result being a messy bun that sat slightly to the left of her hed. She ran her fingers through her hair, causing small strands to fall around her face and neck in an attempt to make the look more appealing. But she doubted it worked.

She opened the door, taking on less look in the mirror and turned to leave.

Sakura felt like she just jumped ten feet in the air as she let out a loud gasp. She hadn't expected Sasuke to be standing_ right there_.

A smug look seemed to be glued to his features as he looked down on her.

"I better go." he said, stepping back slightly as he headed for the door.

"O-okay. Well, thanks." she sputtered, taken aback by his sudden appearance and posture.

He opened the door and stepped outside and began to shut it behind him.

But that wasn't before he stuck his head back in for a short moment.

"Oh and Sakura, you look hot in those glasses."

He shut the door, leaving Sakura to turn a deep crimson color as she sunk slowly to sit down on her couch.

Did he really just say that?

* * *

><p><strong>xcvbhjkl, I think I ended it weird, but that's all I wanted to happen in this chapter so... :P<strong>


End file.
